This invention refers to a support for spindles of textile machines, by means of which a spindle is removably supported in order to dampen the vibrations or shocks to which it is subjected when it is made to rotate at a very high speed.
There are currently numerous known systems for supporting spindles, which have a complex structure; for this reason replacing a spindle proves to be a complicated operation which requires a considerable amount of time due to the need to disassemble and remove the entire supporting device. Consequently, whenever the spindles on a machine require replacing, the machine must be put out of service for considerable periods of time, thus reducing the production.
Moreover, due to the high speeds of rotation of the spindles on modern machines, which are constantly increasing, and which can reach or even exceed 20,000/30,000 revolutions a minute, the support cartridge and the lower end of the spindle are subject to considerable overheating and therefore call for the use of complex cooling systems.
A scope of this invention is to provide an extremely efficient spindle supporting device capable, that is, of damping to the highest degree, the vibrations caused by any possible disalignment of the spindle or by out of balance of the spool. The device is also extremely simple in structure and enables the spindle to be quickly removed and replaced without having to disassemble or remove the entire supporting device.
A further scope of this invention is to provide a spool supporting device, as described, in which the cartridge containing the bearings for the spool can be efficiently air-cooled, thereby avoiding the use of complicated lubricating and cooling systems, which are not always reliable.